Shoveltron
|-|1= |-|2= |-|3= Shoveltron is a excavator/shovel-themed Robotron created by Roxy from an excevator in Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Character History Shoveltron was created by Avatar Roxy when she infected an excavator. He was tasked to assist Roxy in her to manipulate Ravi into thinking she is still good so she can obtain the Neural Aligner. During the battle against Ravi, Roxy threw some objects causing him to fall. Roxy then started her plan by pretending to protect Ravi and called Shoveltron back. He was later seen holding Ravi in his grasp while Roxy attempted to use the stolen Neural Aligner to create an evil avatar of Ravi. But Roxy's plan had failed after Zoey and Devon came to his aid. Then, Scrozzle says to Roxy to come back to the Cyber Dimension with the Neural Aligner saying that it will be useful to him. In the meantime, Shoveltron summoned some Tronics and attacked the Rangers, overpowering them with little effort due to his incredible strength and armour. Later on, Scrozzle used Shoveltron's data and a Beta Gigadrone to create Shoveldrone. Finally, Shoveltron was destroyed by Zoey and Ravi with thier Beast X Cannons while the Shoveldrone was destroyed by the Racer Zord Battle Mode. Personality Shoveltron is a rough and powerful Robotron that takes delight in smashing and destroying things. He is also somewhat prideful, taking offense when Zoey says that he isn't a challenge without his Tronics and insisting that he is "plenty tough." Powers and Abilities *'Super Strength'-Shoveltron is a very strong monster with strength sufficient enough to send Ravi flying with one swing of his shovel arm and catch Zoey's Beast X Sabre in his other, normal hand, he is one of the strongest and most powerful robotrons throughout the series. *'Durability:' He had very thick armour that was able to take multiple slashes from Ravi and Zoey's Beast X Blades without him getting a scratch. Even being shot at point blank range by Ravi's Beast X Blaster left him completely unfazed. *'Lasers:' He can fire red lasers from his arm. *'Tronics Summoning: '''Shoveltron can summon a group of Tronics to aid him in battle. Arsenal *'Shovel Arm:''' His right arm is a shovel which can be used to whack enemies or to deflect attacks. A strike to his shovel arm had no effect and it being stamped down by Zoey was even less effective. Behind the Scenes Portrayal * He is voiced by Andre King. Notes *He is the first Robotron to be created by Roxy. *Shoveltron's Gigadrone counterpart, Shoveldrone is the first Gigadrone to be created and arrive before the Robotron is destroyed. *Unlike his counterpart, Shoveltron did not have his eye blasted to pieces by Deon in a short sequence removed since Hiromu, Devon's counterpart, was unmorphed. **This unmorphed shot and his absence from the rest of the fight is also why they had to have Devon fight Tronics instead which was entirely American footage, *Unlike his Sentai Counterpart, Shoveltron is created from an excavator instead of a power shovel. *Shoveltron is the first Robotron to survive his first battle with the Rangers. See Also *Shoveldrone - Gigadrone counterpart. References Robotron Category:Evox's Virus